


In the Arms of Morpheus

by Mara



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Sandman
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie Thompkins has a unique visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of Morpheus

As she gazed over the hospital beds filled with recovering patients, Leslie was surprised to see a figure looming in the shadows. "Batman, is that you?"

She gasped as the figure stepped into the light. He was very tall and pale, and although he was in human form, she knew instinctively she did not face a man.

"I am sorry," he said, "I did not mean to alarm you."

"Who are you?" She moved forward with some vague notion of coming between him and her patients.

"I am not Death, Dr. Thompkins. Believe me, my sister is much fairer than I, and when you see her, you will recognize her. No, I am Dream."

"Why are you here?" She looked around, only now seeing the room's misty edges.

"I walk the world of dreams to be certain all is well. I wondered at the dreams of a woman that were so simple."

"Simple?" Hands on her hips, she shook her head in disgust. "I wish this was simple. Here, everyone recovers, all the illnesses are natural, and nobody ever comes in full of bullets."

Dream bowed. "I stand corrected. Perhaps the word I sought was prosaic. Your dreams feature no talking animals, strange powers, or Daliesque images."

Leslie looked around her with a sigh. "But this is what I want. Waking or sleeping, it's what I dream of."

"Admirable dreams, Doctor. But I believe some variety will help you." Dream paused, appearing hesitant. "Would you perhaps care to walk a ways with me? I think you might enjoy the experience, even find it educational."

He was lonely, she thought to herself. These patients weren't real, but somehow she knew Dream was real...in some way. Maybe she could help him. "I would be honored."

Taking his arm, she followed the Lord of Dreams into the rest of his demesne.

\--end--


End file.
